The Blessing of His Curse
by Kingofgames96
Summary: What if the Akatsuki goal is to protect the Tailed Beast instead of hunt them. What if Madara had manage to corrupt some of the Akatsuki. See Naruto grow and learn from those who stayed loyal to the Akatsuki's original goal to protect the Tailed Beast. Smart Naruto, Dumb at first. Powerful Naruto with Rinnegan and Sharingan. I have not thought of pairing leave suggestions for pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything featured in this story (although I wish I did). Unlike most of the fan fictions I have read I will be providing years for example Naruto's birth is October 10 1996. This story will feature Naruto being able to switch between the Rinnegan and the Sharingan at will (Don't worry this will be explained later.). Pairing I don't if I am doing a harem so that will be decided later. Now onto the story. Good Kyuubi/Kurama, Some good Akatsuki, bashing here and there.

Key: "Normal Talking."

_Thinking_

**"Demon talking."**

**_Demon thinking._**

**Bolded text means name of the jutsu **

Flashback twelve years ago.

"Where is she?" ask a man in a black trench coat with red clouds on them. "She is in the middle of child birth why do you care." The nurse says as she sees the two men maternity ward of the Konoha Hospital. "What the plan Nagato?" ask a man similarly dressed but he has an orange mask on. "We have to stop Madara from reaching Kushina and extracting the Kyuubi." Nagato says while blazing through the halls knocking over visitors and nurses. "Hey wait up I can't keep up if you keep throwing people in my way." Obito says while tripping over people Nagato is throwing. They continue to run until Nagato spots a familiar person his oldest sister on the floor breathing heavily. "Kushina!" he says while running to her. Once he reaches her side he drags her and props her up against the wall. "They… (pants)…extracted… (pants)…the damn fox." She says while trying to recover even though she is dying. "Fuck we are too late." As soon as Nagato says this he is met with a slap from Kushina. "HEY! Didn't I teach you better than to cuss in front of a lady?" As she is saying this Tobi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Sorry sister which way did he go?" Nagato asked with deep concern for his sister. "He is setting up outside the Village; Minato is going after him." She says as her breathing continues to hitch. "You heard her let's go NOW!" Nagato and Tobi are about to leave until someone stops them. "Please take me and Naruto with you." She ask as tears begin to fall from her cheeks. "Are you crazy you and your baby will die if we take you anywhere near the Kyuubi." Tobi iterates as he sees Kushina trying to get up. "Fine lets go and hopefully the Kyuubi hasn't killed Minato; also Tobi carry the baby and please don't drop him you klutz."

Minato vs Kyuubi

_Damn it to hell how do I beat something I can't kill_, Minato thought as he was dodging claw swipe attempts from the Kyuubi. **"Foolish Mortal you think you can defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune." **The fox bellowed as he was trying to kill the Yondaime Hokage also known as the Yellow flash of the leaf. _There is only one way I can think of ending this and it is sealing it. This is risky though as it will kill me. I need to hold him off._ Minato begins to make hand signs and planted his hand on the ground.

**Summoning Jutsu.**

As he finished saying this two toad appeared Gamabunta the boss frog and the scroll toad Gerotora as he would need both to help with his plan. "Gamabunta I need you to hold the fox back and stall for as long as you can, Gerotora come with me I need you to be close to me at all times." Minato barked at the two toads. "Hai" Both toads responded and began to follow his orders. **"You think you can hold me back you over fucking sized tadpole."** The fox yelled as Gamabunta began to throw jabs and kicks towards the fox. "Oh ho ho I will show you who is over sized you stupid over grown house cat." Gamabunta replied. **"Oh now I will take my sweet time with you now." ** The fox said as he began to swipe at Gamabunta, before Gamabunta could bring up his arms completely his left eye was grazed leaving a scar on his eye. _Hurry Minato with whatever the hell you are doing _Gamabunta thought while grappling the Kyuubi down to the ground after a series of missed strikes from the fox.

Kushina with Nagato and Tobi (Obito)

While the Kyuubi and Minato were fighting the two Loyal Akatsuki members began jumping rooftop to rooftop with Kushina and Naruto in their arms. "There he is stop Nagato." Kushina said weakly as they stop. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my wife and child." Minato asked very pissed off. "We are not enemies we are members of the Akatsuki we protect Bijuu's from those who seek to steal them." Nagato replies as cool as he can. "Well in case you haven't noticed I have been battling the Kyuubi who also has now destroyed half the village, now I need my son." Minato replies coldly. "Tell me you are not thinking of what I think you are thinking." Kushina says as she is about to break down. "Tobi is confused." Was all Obito could manage to speak out to his former sensei would not recognize him. "We will seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra in me and the other half in Naruto." Minato replies as warm tears come down his face, Kushina is starting to break down and as for Naruto he is somehow asleep through all of this mayhem, panic and destruction. The two Akatsuki members and the Yondaime Hokage began to race to where Gamabunta and the Kyuubi were fighting to see Gamabunta on top of the Kyuubi. _I knew you could do it Gamabunta. _As he finished this statement the Kyuubi managed to bring one of its hind legs up and kick Gamabunta in his stomach. **"Like I said you overgrown tadpole you can't beat me the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune." **The foxed yelled into the air just like he has already won the battle. As soon as they see this Minato begins to set up an altar to begin the sealing of the Nine Tail Demon Fox. "Kushina how much chakra do you have left?" Minato asked as he finished setting up the altar and placed Naruto on the small table. "Enough to chain him down so you can do the hand signs for that jutsu." She said as she saw her son's blanket being undone by Minato so he could place the Kyuubi in his stomach. As soon as he was done he looked into his wife tearful eyes and gave her the nod to create chakra chains to tie down the beast. Minato began to do the hands signs and clapped his hands together.

**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal.**

The events that happen next are horrific. The Shinigami appeared and stuck his hand through Minato's stomach and extended to the Kyuubi who could only look on in horror. The God of Death ripped out the Yin chakra of the fox and placed it into the Yondaime Hokage. As soon as the God went to rip the Yang chakra out until the fox broke free as he saw where his chakra was going he made one last attempt for freedom to kill the baby before he could be sealed. That wasn't the case as both Minato and Kushina stepped in front of the claw forcing the claw to stop before it could reach the baby. With this they were able to stop the claw from killing Naruto and effectively sealed the Yang chakra into Naruto. "KUSHINA, MINATO!" Nagato yelled and he began to run to their corpses little did they now the Sandaime Hokage was watching. "DON'T TOUCH THAT BABY." The Sandaime yelled from the wall of Konoha. "We need to discuss what we are to do with this baby, when can we meet with your council?" Nagato asked looking nervously at the baby on the altar and the old man standing on the wall. "You think I will trust you people I know who you are you are the Akatsuki and you all hunt the Bijuu's" The God of Shinobi proclaimed. "That is Madara's group who broke off, we are the ones who swore to protect the Bijjus so please help us help my nephew." Nagato said with tears in his eyes this was the first time he lifted his head once he was eye to eye with the Sandaime he was about ready to have a heart attack from what he saw in the young man and in Naruto's eyes…The Rinnegan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Council began chattering as they all arrived on order by the Sandaime Hokage. "Where the hell is the Hokage in a time like this?" A random civilian councilor stood up and began to his voice his known. "Calm down he will be here soon." Said Hiashi Hyuga said. The volume once again began to rise as the Hokage was not in the council's chamber after an hour of the initial summoning. "BE QUIET AND SHUT UP!" with that statement the Sandaime made his presence known to the room. He was trailed by the two Akatsuki members with the young Namikaze. "Lord Hokage what are to do with that cursed baby?" Koharu stated as she looked at the baby with disgust as the Demon inside him just destroyed more than half the village. "Lord Hokage I do not appreciate your one of your councilors referring to my nephew as a cursed baby." Nagato said releasing a steady amount of KI into the room. Nagato had been smart and kept his head down so no one could that he has the Rinnegan. "Now as for this child I am placing a law that will take effect immediately no one will speak of the identity as the Kyuubi host also who his parents are until we deem it of absolute importance , and if anyone reveals this the punishment is DEATH!" with this proclamation the civilian council was outraged. "Why are you trying to protect this demon brat, as if he was your own?" Ayano Haruno asked with a deep scowl on her face. "We need him, he will be Hidden Leafs greatest weapon with the Kyuubi inside of him." Danzo replies with a smirk on his face. "He will be no such thing you sick freak, just because he has a Tailed Beast in him does not mean he becomes you're personal weapon." Nagato snaps as he finally raises his head toward Danzo. "Lord Hokage what are your intentions with the Namikaze child." Homura asked. The Hokage was caught off guard as he could not come up with an answer, in came Nagato to save the day. "Once he turns three we will start him with basic exercises in chakra control, taijutsu and kenjutsu this will last until he masters them which I predict to be age five. Then from age five to seven we will train in him all five elements of ninjutsu. Now as he has two bloodlines we will." As soon as the word bloodline was mentioned an uproar began. _He has two bloodlines I must have him in the ROOT, then I can take this god forsaken village over. _Danzo thought to himself. "Well what are they these supposed bloodlines that he has." Asked a rather chubby Civilian Council member. "As he is a member of the Uzumaki clan he possess the legendary Rinnegan and as a member of the Namikaze clan which is a branch of the Uchiha clan he possess the Sharingan as well." Nagato said as he saw the eyes of the entire council from the clan heads to the civilians look like their eyes were about to pop out. "HOW IN THE HELL DOES THAT CHILD HAVE THE SHARINGAN." Fugaku yelled causing the baby to wake up and start crying. "Madara's younger brother Izuna was disgraced by the clan he married a Namikaze woman and their child had the Sharingan, however Minato was never able to activate his but this child already has a tomoe in each eye I can't explain it." Nagato says as Fugaku could only stare in amazement. With that the two Akatsuki members turned around to leave with the child when they were stopped and said one last thing. "I have sealed the Rinnegan so it will activate when he is 12 or is under extreme pressure. Also Minato wants this child to be seen as a hero and not as Demon as you people call him please respect his wishes for his son." With this Nagato and Tobi left with the child not to be seen for the next six years.

TIME SKIP: SIX YEARS LATER October 9th, 2002.

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)**

"UGH WHY CAN'T I GET IT." A young man with sun kissed blond hair and cerulean blue eyes asked his mentor. "Now Naruto you can't assume you will get it automatically just focus and breathe." The raven haired young man told him who was dressed in a black cloak with ANBU gear on under the cloak. "Itachi I have reason to believe he has too much chakra because of you know what." Nagato said as he saw his nephew frustrated. "Naruto don't give up you will get it eventually." Nagato said with a smile a mile wide on his face. "Well all the kids at the academy can do it, they make fun of me because I can't do it." Naruto said with a small tear falling down his face. "C'mon Naruto lets go take a break maybe we can go get some ramen." Ramen for Naruto is like Konan and her obsession with making paper flowers for Nagato. They made their way into the village Naruto in his Orange jumpsuit that he both loved and despised. He loved it because orange is his favorite color and also he was tired of wearing black or white. He despised it however because his classmates as they mocked him saying no ninja would ever be caught dead in something like that. It also didn't help that his classmates would call him dobe, baka, brainless amongst other insults they could think of. "Well Naruto in the past six years you have progressed a lot and you have shown the makings of being a wise young man." Nagato says as they reached Naruto favorite ramen bar Ichiraku Ramen. "If it isn't my favorite two customers Naruto and Nagato, what can I do for you boys?" old man Teuchi always welcomed Naruto not only as he saw how he was treated by most shopkeepers and employees, he saw that Naruto was a human and not a demon as most people described him. "Two pork miso ramen please." Both men got their appetite for ramen from the family, as they took their seats and received their food an ANBU appeared. "Lord Hokage wishes to see you immediately Nagato." The ANBU said as Naruto noticed something off the ANBU as his mask had the kanji for root on the top of it, he was pretty sure Nagato didn't notice. _Lord Hokage usually gives me a weeks' notice as for a meeting but he never sends ANBU so this must be serious._ Nagato thought and only nodded. "Naruto why don't you go to the park and play with the kids make some friends for me please." Nagato was worried in his lack of friends sure he had Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba but he was still ridiculed whenever he did something wrong. Who starts this commotion you ask well no other than the villages golden child, the fucking poster boy Sasuke Uchiha. All the loyal Akatsuki members that were with Naruto witnessed this it broke their hearts to see it be Naruto vs the world but they knew it had to be this way as this was part of the prophecy.

Hokage Tower 

"I am getting to old for this shit, paperwork will be the death of me." The Sandaime mumbled while smoking from his favorite pipe as he heard a knock from the door. "Lord Hokage you wished to see me?" Nagato asked like a child who just broke one of his fathers prized possessions which he has done before. "No, we don't have a meeting scheduled for another two weeks about Naruto's progress." The Sandaime replied with an inquisitive look on his face. "But you sent an ANBU to Ichiraku Ramen for me." Nagato said with a very confused look in his face. "I did not send out any ANBU to seek you unless." Then it hit him. "THAT BASTARD." The Sandaime yelled at the top of his lung releasing a large amount of KI into the room. "What, Who?" At this point Nagato felt as confused as Tobi at a convention full of brain surgeons. "Danzo's Root ANBU he is either going to kill or forcibly recruit the boy." At this point the Hokage had gotten up and looked like he was getting ready for war.

Konoha Park

As soon as Naruto arrived at the park it seems like every mother either pulled their child close to them to protect them from the demon or they just left. The only mother that allowed their children to play with him were the mothers from clans unfortunately none of the mothers took their children to the park that day. Naruto did what he would always do he went to the swings and sat by himself he was alone until a large group of people came towards his position yelling.

Demon

Murderer.

Freak

Naruto wondered why he was being called this as he has never done anything wrong to anyone except that one time he coved a villager in orange paint in a "freak accident with that damn cat Tora." (That is the cats name right?). Before he could react he saw several kunais being sent his way, this was his cue to leave. He got to the forest but ultimately tripped over a rock, he was pinned down by two kunais as they pierced through jumpsuit. "This the end you fucking demon." A rather plump civilian yelled out. He approached the child with a knife and was about to gut the child until a mysterious force sent them back.


	3. Chapter 3

Carnage was all the six year old saw within three feet in front of him. Internal organs and blood splattered on his clothes to the pavement that was in front of them. Suddenly a familiar set of voices rang out from one of the roof tops but Naruto couldn't hear as he was in shock. Those voices belonged to Nagato and Hiruzen Saratobi the Sandaime Hokage. "Naruto snap out of it you are safe now." A worried Nagato said as he realized what caused this carnage Naruto activated his Rinnegan. "I killed them I don't know how but I killed them I really am a murderer." Naruto managed to get out in between sobs. "It's okay Naruto I know you didn't mean it you were attacked." The Sandaime tried to comfort the child. "C'mon Naruto lets go home I'm sure everyone is worried about us." Nagato lifted up the child and turned to Hiruzen. "I will take Naruto back now I will meet you tomorrow to talk about this. This is now a drastic change." Nagato said as he left towards the home out of the village. "Am I in trouble uncle Nagato?" The child asked "No Naruto you would never be in trouble for something that is not your fault." Nagato reassured the trembling child. "What...Happened back there? How did I kill them?" The young boy asked. "You activated one of your bloodlines called the Rinnegan." Before Nagato could respond Naruto countered with a question. "Is that what you have uncle Nagato." The young boy inquired. "Yes it is what I have but it seems that yours can come and go at will when you stop channeling chakra to your eyes." Nagato said. _It seems like he is smarter than he looks. He must have been reading…oh my god. _"Um Naruto have you been reading my scrolls?" Nagato is growing more and more nervous by the minute. "Yeah I wanna prove to the other at the Academy that I am not a Dobe or a Baka. Also why do you ask" Naruto could feel tears. "Oh no reason." Nagato could feel his cheeks burning up if he got Naruto saw some images of Konan, he wouldn't want the kid to end up like Jiraiya. _You will be the strongest shinobi ever and I will keep my promise Kushina and Minato. _Nagato thought as walked up to the home Naruto and the loyal Akatsuki have been staying in.

Later that night.

AYEEEEEEEEEEE! A scream that woke up every one in the house. "What happened Naruto?" a very worried Nagato asked as he rushed into the room followed by Obito, Kisame, Itachi and Konan. "My eyes are burning." Was all the young boy could get out as he writhed in his pain. He soon opened his eyes not to be purple and have concentric rings, or red with three tomoe, but his eyes were white with veins around his eyes now well defined. "He has the Byakugan now?!" was all the shark like ninja could get out. _Well fuck this now makes things more complicated as he has all three Doujutsu, how will the council take this._ "Naruto listen to me stop channeling chakra to your eyes." Nagato barked out, as soon as Naruto did this his eyes turned to his normal cerulean blue. "Now focus chakra to your eyes and activate your Sharingan." Itachi told Naruto. He was able to do much to the surprise of everyone in the room. _Jiraiya-sensei he is the child of prophecy you spoke of. _Nagato thought. "Hey can you leave me and Naruto alone." Kisame asked as the group left the room. "You know I am leaving tomorrow right Naruto" Naruto looked up at his brother with solemn eyes. "Yes I know." Was all Naruto could get out. "Well I want you to have this." Kisame said as he brought out a katana. This was a katana that Kisame made for Naruto. "At first I found you annoying but you grew on me Naruto you changed me, this is just a token of my appreciation." Kisame said as tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you Kisame I will use it with pride." Naruto got up from his bed and hugged Kisame much to his surprise Kisame hugged back. "Get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you gaki." With this Kisame left the young blonde to sleep.

The next day October 10th, 2002

"It is imperative that Naruto is in our sights so Obito and Itachi I need you two keep a watch over him understand." A young woman with blue hair ordered. "What are you and Nagato going to be doing? Other than keeping busy in the bedroom." The orange masked ninja asked unfortunately he was met with a right hook that could have killed from the blue haired ninja. (A/N Sorry I am too lazy to look up the proper terms right now.) "No I will be shopping for Naruto's presents and Nagato will be talking to the council about his Rinnegan and the Byakugan." Konan told Itachi and Obito.

In the Council Room.

"You better have a good reason to call us here Sarutobi." A random civil councilor said as the clan heads just rolled their eyes. "Yes it seems Naruto has awakened his Rinnegan, and consequently his Sharingan which has evolved into three tomoe." The Sandaime said to the council which produced a collective gasp except from the Nara who could only say his catch phrase troublesome. "Also now this one is hard to explain but he has the Byakugan." All eyes turned to the council door to see Nagato there jaws later dropped to the floor. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE?" Hiashi yelled from his seat. "I honestly don't know all I can guess is that it was a mutation in his genes from the Rinnegan." "Hiruzen I demand this child to be put under my care." The old war hawk said as he got up. "No he should be used as a breeder under the CRA." Ayano said. "He will not be treated as such." Hiruzen stated as he leaked some KI into the room which caused a few accidents for the civilian council members otherwise known as pissing themselves. "For once these idiots have a point, but first Hiashi I have a request." Nagato said with a serious look while everyone dropped their jaws again at the first part of his statement. "What would that be?" Hiashi said as he broke the awkward silence. "To please teach Naruto the basics of the Byakugan." Nagato asked. "As much as I would love to I cannot the clan elders will have my head." The Hyuga clan head replied. "I Understand Hyuga-Sama, now as for the CRA the council suggested I believe he should be put under it but with people HE chooses not who you want." Nagato said with this the meeting was concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

TIME SKIP: SIX YEARS LATER, DAY OF GENIN EXAMS JUNE 14th 2008

"OBITO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." The yell of the young soon to be genin yelled as came running out of his room covered in water chasing the orange masked Akatsuki member. "Whoa whoa calm down what happened." Konan asked as the blond threw a couple of kunais narrowly missing one of the last Uchiha's. "I paid him back for the wakeup call last week." Obito replied. "Anyways today is a big day Naruto are you ready." Konan asked the young boy. "Yeah I'm ready to do this how else am I going to be come Hokage." The young blonde replied with a tinge of sadness as Kisame would not be able to see him graduate. "You miss him don't you?" Obito asked. "Yeah but his death gave me the Mangekyo Sharingan." Naruto replied with another sad smile. "So are you going to drop the mask today Naruto?" Obito asked as looked at the Naruto. "Yeah because I have had enough of that god damn kill me orange jumpsuit and people underestimating me." The young boy said as he went to go put on his outfit that Konan brought him a new outfit for this special time. His new outfit consisted of a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscles. He was large but not the size of the Hulk but he was in great shape for thirteen. He also wore a pair of black shinobi pants with weapon holsters, and a pack on the back to keep scrolls and various supplies. His shoes were traditional shinobi sandals. He also wore a jacket similar to the Yondaime Hokage but his was orange with black flames similar to the Amaterasu which covered his new summoning tattoos for the Kyuubi and foxes, the Toads, Dragons and Phoenixes. His new outfit was completed with a set of fingerless black gloves with a metal plate on them and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes whenever he used his Doujutsu. He had a major growth spurt now standing at five foot eight as Naruto had mastered his Bijuu mode and was full control of the nine tails even being able to summon her. (A/N: don't worry I will explain in a flashback what happened either later this chapter or in the next. Also Kisame's death will be explained within the next couple of chapters. ). "Konan-Nee-Chan will you tell me who my dad is if I graduate." The young blond asked as he finished getting ready. "Yes I made a promise didn't I." Konan reach down to the young Shinobi and ruffled his hair. "Now don't be late make us proud." She said as he shushined away towards the Academy.

Five minutes later.

_Today is the day I drop the mask time to show them the true Naruto Uzumaki. _As he made his way into Iruka's classroom jaws dropped as his peers saw the 'orange clad dobe' wearing normal clothes. This didn't stop the insults. "Well look here the dead last is trying to make a statement to bad he won't pass." Kiba said as he got laughs from the class especially Sauske's fan girls, the only ones who didn't laugh were Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata and Sasuke. This didn't faze Naruto as he made his way to a seat next to the brooding, emo "last" Uchiha. The classroom enjoyed several minutes of silence until a platinum blonde named Ino and the screaming pink banshee named Sakura came running in. "Ha Ino-Pig I win." The banshee said, who knew she had an indoor voice. "Whatever Forehead-girl I will still marry Sauske-Kun." The blonde proclaimed as this caused an uproar in the classroom as fan girls started screaming how they would be the one to marry Sauske-kun. Naruto had fallen asleep but was woken up a high pitched shrill. "YOU BAKA MOVE SO I CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN." What happened next no one saw coming. "You know what why was I even attracted to you Sakura, all you do is bash me, berate me and beat me. The same goes for all you girls in here." With this said Naruto sat down leaving Sakura to sit next to Ino and the classroom quiet. As soon as his outburst ended Mizuki and Iruka entered the room with the written portion of the exam. Both instructors noticed nothing out of the ordinary until their eyes both came to Naruto. _ Is that you Naruto? _Iruka thought with pride in his heart, he along with the Hokage knew about Naruto's mask. However Mizuki was pissed off but he didn't show it. "Now students this is the written portion of the Genin Exam, you will have an hour you can start when you receive your test. The hour flew by as Naruto completed the test in fifteen minutes. Soon the hour passed everyone followed Iruka and Mizuki to the training area for the Kunai and Shuriken accuracy test. The order was by last name Shino was up first with eight kunais and seven shurikens hitting the target. Choji managed to hit the target with five kunais and five shurikens. The Pink Banshee managed to somehow hit the target with four kunais and six shurikens. Hinata hit the target with six kunais and four shurikens. Kiba hit the target with two kunais and three shurikens. (A/N I had to make some people sucky.) Shikamaru and Ino got the same score with seven kunais and shurikens. Now it was time for the all mighty Uchiha to show off he got the highest score so far with nine kunais and shurikens, this caused fan girls collectively to scream as their Sauske-kun just proved why he is better. "Good luck dobe you'll need it." Sasuke says as he passes by Naruto with a look of arrogance. As Naruto got up to the area where the other students have been tested, he could see Mizuki placing the kunais and shurikens for him to use. "Iruka-Sensei can I use my own set." Naruto asked as he could tell the one Mizuki placed were heavier. "Yes Naruto but you will have to retrieve them." Iruka replied as he could hear people asking how he has his own equipment as he had barely any money, and the money he had was spent on ramen. As Naruto threw his kunais all ten stuck to the practice dummy in more or less the same location, the same was for the shuriken. After this performance everyone was shocked especially the last Uchiha and his fan girls. Next was the taijutsu sparing session all the students have gone, well all but two Uchiha and Uzumaki.

SASUKE VS NARUTO

The two warriors entered the sparing circle, fan girls started screaming for Sasuke-kun to kick his ass, and prove why he is the best. The two fighters met in the center and began to exchange words before backing up to their respected halves. "Are the fighters ready?" Iruka asked as both fighters shook their heads. "Begin!" Iruka yelled as the two entered a stance Sasuke a traditional Uchiha stance and Naruto a modified fox kata stance. Sasuke was the first one to make a move as he ran to Naruto with his fist cocked back ready to deliver a blow. Naruto simply just moved his head to the right and brought his knee up to Sasuke's gut sending him back to the center of the sparing circle. This shocked everyone as the dead last had just landed a blow on the untouchable Rookie of the Year. Girls were screaming bloody murder, the guys were cheering, while Uchiha was pissed. "Is this all the Uchiha clan is made up of, this is pathetic Sasuke." Naruto said so he could get the Avenger riled up. The Avenger had manage to keep calm for this until he heard that name. "You know Itachi would have put up a better fight blindfolded." This was a proven fact as Naruto almost managed to beat Itachi during one of their training session. Sasuke got up and ran to Naruto to hit him with all he had. Throwing punches, uppercuts, kicks and knee shots nothing seemed to hit Naruto as never even moved from his original position. Then it came the perfect opportunity Naruto brought up his right leg up for a roundhouse kick and caught Sasuke square on the jaw knocking him out.

"WINNER BY KO: NARUTO." Iruka proclaimed as all hell broke loose. Fan girls screaming he cheated to win, while he got high fives from the guys for beating Sasuke. After an hour Iruka managed to calm the class down in order to complete the final test the ninjutsu and genjutsu test. All of the class had managed to pass, it came down to Naruto him being nervous was understatement. "Naruto can you come in?" Iruka asked. "Yes Iruka-Sensei." This was it he will become a ninja was the only thought in Naruto's mind. "Alright we are going to cast a genjutsu, and you will need to break it under a minute think you can do that?" Iruka asked as began to make hand signs. I took Naruto five seconds to dispel the genjutsu. _Impressive, how much have you grown_. "Well we need to see a henge, substitution and clone jutsu for you to pass." Iruka said. Naruto had managed to henge perfectly into his father and hero and then substituted himself with a chair. "Iruka-Sensei does it specifically have to be the standard clone jutsu." Naruto asked. "Well just as long as you make three clones." Iruka said all Mizuki could do was smirk as his plan was coming together or so he thought. Naruto began to make the necessary hand sign he then yelled out a jutsu that shocked Iruka and Mizuki. **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. **As Naruto completed the jutsu three perfect and solid clones appeared. "Congratulations Naruto now just wait in the classroom and we will announce the teams." Iruka said while Mizuki was trying to hide his anger as his plan was failing. One hour later Iruka and Mizuki came back with a piece of paper. "Alright we will now announce the teams." Iruka said as he began to read off the names. "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-." Before Iruka could finish Sakura stood up. "HA TAKE THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVES CONQURES ALL." "And Naruto Uzumaki." As Iruka said that name she lowered her head in defeat. _I wonder why I feel like this I only faked feelings for her or do I really like her. _Naruto thought. Iruka read off the teams Team Eight was Shino, Kiba and Hinata, Team nine was still active, Team Ten was Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. "Alright now you will meet your senseis tomorrow but I will give you their names Team Seven sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team Eight sensei is Kurenai Yuhi and Team Ten Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Class dismissed." Iruka said.

Scene Change to Obito and Konan (During Genin Exams.)

"Why do I have to carry all the heavy stuff?" Obito asked while trying not to be crushed under the weight of the boxes. "Because this is your punishment for pranking Naruto." Konan answered in a sweet voice. "But he pranked me first and he gets no punishment." Obito asked as they reached the Namikaze Clan compound with the Hokage waiting. "Well then don't do anything to my nephew." Konan said as Obito placed the boxes on the ground. "Now let's get this stuff set up so we can surprise Naruto." She said as she began to unpack a box marked fragile.

TIME SKIP ONE HOUR LATER after Genin Exams.

"Hello anyone home." Naruto called out. After no one responded he found a note written from Konan.

_Dear Naruto, _

_If you are wondering where we are, we are meeting with the Hokage about a new home for you. Here is the address of your new home. Then we will reveal who your parents are. Also Itachi and Nagato should be back in time before dinner._

_Love,_

_Konan._

"Alright I'll be there in a flash Konan." Naruto said as he shushined from the house.

SCENE CHANGE OUTSIDE THE NAMIKAZE COMPOUND.

As Naruto came up to the address he saw the entrance to the estate the court yard was made up of several beautiful flowers all over the area, with a fountain of twin spiraling dragons with water coming out of their mouths. He made his way around to see what seemed to go on forever as he could see several training areas, what looked like a bathhouse a hot springs, a swimming pool and a full length basketball court from what he could see. "Is everything set up and ready?" Konan asked Obito. "Yes ma'am." He said as he went to attention and gave a salute. _Well he should be here in 3...2...1. _On cue in came Naruto scaring the crap out of the Hokage and Obito who were reading there little orange book. "Geez for being two strong ninjas you guys scare easily." Naruto said as he deadpanned glaring at the two ninjas on the floor. "Well Nagato and Itachi should be here soon." Konan said as she was finishing the food. Thirty minutes later Itachi and Nagato came in looking like they went through hell. They sat as they ate dinner and shared stories about their day it then came to the time for the revelation of the lineage of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. "Naruto do you want to know who your parents are." Hiruzen asked while Naruto was both nervous and giddy. After a few moments of silence the elder began to tell him the story of Kyuubi attack once he finishes he looks at Naruto. "Naruto, Kushina and the Yondaime were your parents please don't hate them." Hiruzen couldn't help but feel guilty. "I don't hold it against you and I don't hate them I am just happy I had parents that loved me." Naruto said as he could feel tears coming down his cheeks. "So I am assuming this was my father's estate." Naruto asked breaking the silence. "Yes and he has left many scrolls he left on his techniques the **Rasengan and the Hiraishin.** Guard them with your life he didn't want anyone to copy them." Hiruzen said as they walked towards the study. "Now Naruto there are two levels the upper ground and the underground levels. Only you can access them you will place blood on this seal under the rug. Underneath are several area such as an indoor pool, indoor basketball court, indoor training area, a sauna, a library and a safe that has all of your father's clan money and scrolls." Hiruzen said. All Naruto could do is be wide mouthed to what he was hearing he came back to reality when Obito smacked him upside the head. "Oi have you heard anything we said." The masked man asked. "Umm no I didn't sorry." Was all Naruto could say. "Well we leave you to explore the house, and get some sleep you have an important day tomorrow." Hiruzen said as the group left Naruto in the study.

A/N: There will be a harem I will give you guy the choice of how many people should be in it. The choices are either four, five or six. Also I am working a Naruto and WWE Crossover. I want to see which superstar you would select to represent the characters of Naruto. Please leave choices in the reviews thank you and have a Happy Thanksgiving (I Know its early but I don't know when I will update again.)


End file.
